villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Britt Warrick
Britt is a recurring villain in the Game of Thrones video game, Britt is known for being a sadist and a liar. Biography Britt is a man-at-arms working under House Whitehill. Britt along side many other soldiers were tasked with suppressing further Northern rebellion. similar to Joffrey Baratheon and Ramsay Snow Britt is a man with little to no redeeming qualities he uses his power as a soldier to abuse and kill ancient civilizations just for his own entertainment and feels no remorse when doing so, one of the civilians being Gared tuttle's father. After killing Gared tuttle's father along side two other soldiers, Britt was caught by Gared and out of angry Gared attacked him, during the battle Gared killed one soldier with a axe or a pitchfork, and defeated the other soldier in battle, during that fight Britt ran away to tell Lord Whithill what happened but Britt lied to him and made Gared look like the villain in the situation so Lord Whithil would demand that Gared would be killed. But for killing Gared's family Britt got exiled to the wall to become a new recruit for the night's watch to keep the whitehill's reputation safe from criticism from other houses. Do to being betrayed by his house Britt became angry and bitter towards the Whitehill's and his hated for the Forresters became even worse. At the wall Britt decide to kill Gared when he got the chance to "Finish the job" once he got the chance to be alone When Gared was patroling on top the Wall, Britt used this as his opportunity to strike. Britt aggressively attacked Gared and told him how he brutally murdered his father and sister. Depending on the player Gared can attack Britt out of a fit of rage or Decide he's not worth fighting and try to back off but either way the fight will end with Britt being savagely beaten by Gared. in pain Britt moves at the rim of the Wall and he will asked Gared to finish him off, Gared can either let Britt bleed to death, kick him off the wall and watch Britt die screaming in fear as he falls to his death, or make Britt suffer the same death as his family. By cutting open Britt's stomach and finish him off by kicking him all of wall. Skills and attributes Britt is a skilled swordsman during battle he was able to easily knock the sword out of Gared's hands and almost kill him. List of villainous deeds Episode One: Iron From Ice *Forced citizens of the north to swear loyalty to House Bolton and murdered them if they did not oblige. * Killed and abused pigs just for his own entertainment *Killed Gared's father and sister. *Lied about what happened at the pig farm, causing House Forrester to lose many lives and the chain of dark events happened in the game do to his his lies. *Talked trash multiple to members of house Forrester. Episode Three: A sword in the darkness * Broke his night's watch vows by trying to kill Gared. * Blamed Gared for being sent to the wall. * Attack Gared even after he decided not fight him (determined) * Stated he made Gared's sister died "screaming" in pain before he killed her, and made Gared's father "watch". * Shown no remorse for killing Gared's family even in death. Trivia *The name Britt is more commonly used for females and the meaning behind the name is Powerful, Strong. *Britt is voiced by Alistair James. * Britt is indirectly responsible for the dark events in the game do to him being the catalyst for Gared killing two soldiers of House Bolton and House Whitehill. Gallery Britt.png|Mugshot of Britt BrittGOT.jpg 35320-teaser1.jpg|Britt fighting Gared 02_3.jpg|Britt trying to kill Gared. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Dark Knights Category:Outright Villains Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Henchmen Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Soldiers Category:Control Freaks Category:Recurring villain Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Nemesis Category:Killjoy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Envious Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Rivals Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Enforcer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Child Murderer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace